leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.126
|Related = * Xerath Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.125 |Next = V1.0.0.127 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. The first two skins' in-game appearance and splash art were recoloured on October 11 due to community feedback which claimed they looked too similar to the original skin. * * * * The following skins was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Monday, October 10. * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Tuesday, October 11, due to the fact that there was a particle error. * League of Legends v1.0.0.126 Champions ; * : Fires a long-range beam of energy, dealing magic damage to all targets hit. * : Xerath anchors himself to a source of magical power, increasing the range of all spells and granting him bonus % Magic Penetration. Although he is immobilized while Locus of Power is active, his movement speed increases upon disabling the ability. * : Deals magic damage to an enemy and marks them with Unstable Magic. The next spell Xerath strikes this enemy with stuns them. * : Calls down a blast of arcane energy, dealing magic damage to all enemies in an area. May be cast up to three times before going on cooldown. * (Innate): Xerath feeds on arcane power, making him increasingly resilient to physical harm. He converts a percentage of his Ability Power into Armor. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes not finish channeling when cast during . ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would not root during . ; * ** Cooldown increased to from . ** Attack damage scaling reduced to 90% from 100%. * ** Range reduced to 700 from 750. ; * ** Modified the shape and range of its passive splash component. ** Added a visual indicator on targets hit by the passive splash damage. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would not finish casting if Malzahar died. * ** Fixed a bug where it couldn't break with distance. ** It will now stop channeling if the target becomes a ghost. ; * ** Now scales with both attack damage and ability power from only the higher of the two. ; * ** Now properly grants assists. ; * ** Spell vamp decreased to % from %. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ; * General ** Fixed a bug where recommended items would not display for Rammus. ; * ** Linger time reduced to seconds from . * ** Crowd control reduction lowered to % from %. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 60 at all ranks from . ; * ** Now properly gives assists if the slow is not applied. ; * ** Slowed down the first two ticks of damage slightly (before, the first two ticks came almost instantly). ** It will now stop channeling if the target becomes a ghost. Crystal Scar * Ambient gold gain reduced by 7%. * Reduced the time range of the respawns to help early winning teams finish games. General * Revised all item tooltips to have standardized vocabulary and formatting. * Adjusted cooldown to properly reflect the tooltip. * Creep camp minimap icons now update properly with all forms of vision * Fixed a bug where visual effect would sometimes persist far beyond the actual duration. * Fixed a bug in which the Show/Hide HUD keybinding would always be F5, despite the selection in the options menu. Undocumented Changes Champions * General ** New auto-attack animation. * ** Stun duration increased to seconds from . * General ** and skins in-game models and splash arts changed. Item * The unique passive's toolip is removed. Patch Preview video pl:V1.0.0.126 zh:V1.0.0.126 Category:Patch notes